


The Runaways

by pajama_rin



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguing, Closeted Character, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Toxic Relationship, but it won’t go explicit, might get a little sexual, on and off relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_rin/pseuds/pajama_rin
Summary: Now a college student, Blyke stayed home and went to school in Wellston while everyone went elsewhere. As the Wellston Private High School Reunion comes closer and closer, Blyke remembers his time with Isen and the two meet again.
Relationships: Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen (unOrdinary)
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Isen and Blyke had been friends ever since they first met freshman year. They hung out with each other, talk a lot to each other, and could go deep into conversation with each other. 

"Morning Blyke," Isen said that morning greeting him. Blyke had his hand out signaling a hello and walked by. 

Lunch time came around and they sat together in their usual group consisting of Remi, John, Seraphina, and Arlo. 

"I'll be dead before class starts hhnngngnngnf, todays not it," Remi groaned. She had herself flopped on the table. 

"Hey, I say we should all do something together once exams are over," Seraphina suggested while staring down at her phone. 

"Not a bad idea, I say bowling," Arlo spoke.

"Mmm no, I think eating at one of those super pricy restaurants is the go," John laughed. 

"No, KARAOKOE!!!" Isen exclaimed. He was very loud and this lead to a few people near by glancing at him with a bothered look.

————————

Today was the day of the gathering. It was being held at some guy name Terrence's vacation house. Blyke was getting ready at his place along with Remi.

"So what the HELL is the appropriate wear for a party that will probably have drugs and alcohol?!?!?!" Blyke exclaimed. He had a suit and tie in one hand and the other was a hoodie and sweatpants.

Remi let out a huge laugh and immediately snatched them away. "Absolutely not!! This is what happens when you stay home all day and you're not out to see the world," Remi smiled while digging through his closet. "Just go with something casual, but not your current style, it's kinda boring."

"Say what now!!!! At least I keep my body healthy and I didn't peak in high school unlike you did," Blyke coughed. He immediately turned around and checked the other side.

"Um I'm not the one who hasn't been happy ever since I dated my ex from high school," Remi sarcastically called out. Blyke dramatically slumped over feeling betrayed by Remi.

"AHHH IM JUST KIDDING I DIDN'T MEAN THAT,"

"hOW COULD YOU!!1!1!1!!1" Blyke dramatically yelled in a very fake tone. "Haha but ouch..." 

"Well it's true... just wear these."

Remi tossed some a tank top and just some shorts. Blyke went to the bathroom and put them on. 

"Alright lets get going, you don't wanna miss out on seeing your mans!!!!"

———————

Remi and Blyke pulled up to the vacation house, it was by a fancy smancy lake. The vacation house was huge and pretty modern looking, from the looks of it, the backyard had a pool.

Blyke stepped out of the car. 

"Okay, let me get one thing straight... are you SUREEEEEE Isen's going to be here??" Blyke asked.

"Um not 100%, like I said, I had a conversation with him the other day and he asked if I were going. He didn't give me a clear answer though hahahahahahaha..." Remi sighed. Blyke face palmed his head and shook it. Remi, glancing around his reaction immediately spoke back. 

"HEY!!!! There's still a chance he'll be here, and if he's not here, you'll probably find someone new here and you'll stop being a shut in!!!!" 

"Haha whatever, all I've got on my mind is where the hell is Isen at so I can't say I'll even have fun," Blyke responded. The two of them walked in.

The sound of loud terrible rap music flooded Blyke's ears. 

"OI WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS TRASH!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"ITS MY MIXTAPE BROOOO," Holden exclaimed. 

Remi has gone off to get some vodka and Blyke was standing alone with a solo cup of soda. He continuously glanced around for Blyke, but only saw the faces of his ex high school classmates dancing, making out, doing drugs, playing cup pong, and drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"HEY BLYKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Seraphina exclaimed. Seraphina was very drunk. The party had started an hour ago and this was how she was. 

"Oh my God Seraphina, how many drinks have you add??" Blyke asked. Seraphina lost her balance and fell onto him. 

"UmmmMmmmMmm, a lot haha!!!!!!" Seraphina laughed again. "What's with the gloomy look?!?!? It's a party!!! Let's have fun!!!!" 

"Haha, have you seen Isen anywhere??" Blyke asked still looking around.

"Isn't he still in Chicago?!?" Seraphina responded.

'Yeah... he might just still be there' Blyke thought to himself. It had been three hours by then and he hadn't seen Isen show up. The party was going on for many more hours, and Blyke was getting tired. He searched around looking for Remi, but decided to leave just without her. 

Just as he was finding his stuff, he saw the big ol' bottle of Hennessy lying on the table. He was deep in his thoughts and bothered by Remi's words about how he never really had much fun. He sat down and poured himself a shot of it.

"Ack!! This stuff is GROSS!!!" Blyke said. Nothing changed that much after he downed the shot. However he still feel the buzz of comfort. 

A brown haired, green eyed boy approached Blyke who was sitting at the table comfortably in his own thoughts. Blyke looked up and saw him with his own glass of rum. It was Terrence, the guy hosting the party 

"Hey," Terence said. He smiled and pulled a chair next to him.

"Hey, nice party you got here," Blyke responded. He poured out another shot and downed it. 

"Wow, you seem to be holding your alcohol pretty well." Terrence commented. He took another sip of his drink and set it down. "The nights beautiful, everyone's having fun, I have an empty room if you're down to hang out a bit in there."

"Um WHAT!!?!?!??" Blyke thought. He immediately panicked. Nobody has ever said anything like that to him and he has never really been involved with anyone but Isen. Terrence had a relaxed look in his eyes which gave him the idea that he probably talks like this all the time.

"Um hahahahah, I'm not into that sorrry!!!" Blyke stuttered. 

Terrence glances back at him and nodded. "Alright understandable, but at least let me have your number." Blyke agreed to that typed it in. 

Feeling a bit uncomfortable after that conversation, he decided to walk out and find the exit. The energy at the party was starting to bother him. All of his old classmates whom seemed very innocent were all partying hard. In one corner, he saw one of his acquaintances who was quit shy and passive in high school snorting coke. In another, he witness Arlo and John jokingly pole dance on the random pole just in the smack middle of the living room. 

"IM DONE, NEVER AGAIN," Blyke thought to himself. He got closer to the door where people were leaving and entering back in. 

In almost a slow motion like sensation, Blyke felt someone familiar walk through the door and right past him. Orange hair, red eyes, and a jacket in another. Many people who were close to the door immediately started screaming at the sight of them, their friend they hadn't seen in so long. Of course, it was none other than Isen who had walked through the door.


	2. Chapter One: Left Overs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blyke and Remi y’all with each other. He talks to Ventus again.

High school ended and so did his relationship with Isen. That day at the beach, Isen and Blyke didn't talk much afterwards. After graduation, Blyke only saw him at his goodbye party, but the two of them barely talked. Blyke mostly talked with Remi and Elaine the whole night. Isen left the next day. Both tried to keep contact with each other, but it slowly fell out as time went on. 

———————————

Blyke left his class and sat in the field waiting for Remi. He went on social media to stalk Isen again and see what he had been up to.

'Just photos of the city huh...' Blyke thought. A shadow covered his screen. Blyke looked up and it was Remi staring down at his screen. She snatched his phone and began scrolling through Isen's Instagram page.

"Wow, you're still stalking Isen. Just message him if you miss him that much," Remi smiled. She gave back Blyke his phone and sat down right next to him. 

"Shut up, I'm just checking on what he's doing these days," Blyke grunted. He grabbed out his lunch and began eating. 

"What else could he be doing other than just going to school and enjoying Chicago?" Remi asked. Blyke didn't respond and only continued to eat.

Remi was the only person back in high school that knew about him and Isen's "thing" going on. Blyke trusted her a lot and would tell her everything going on between. Remi was also close to Isen, and still talked to him from time to time unlike Blyke. 

"I'm telling you, you should really hit him up or something. Who knows, you guys could message everyday and maybe you could convince him to move back to Wellston," Remi suggested. She snatched Blyke's phone again and looked for Isen's contacts. She typed up a message and showed it to him. "Dare me to send?"

"AWW HELL NO!!!!!" Blyke yelled and snatched back his phone. The message read "Hey Isen! It's been awhile since we last messaged. How are you doing?" 

"You're quieter than ever. What's got you so lost in thought?" Remi asked. She closed her eyes and put her hands on his head attempting to read his mind. "Why does it matter anyways. High school ended two years ago. I know you liked him a lot, but you guys haven't even seen each other since." 

"He made me feel different. I felt happy around him, I liked him so much. I want to talk to him again all the time, but it was so awkward after I confessed my feelings for him. We didn't talk at all and it ended just like that. I- It's just all so weird," Blyke sighed. He got up and threw away his trash. "All of the people I've met and tried dating never worked out. I still had feelings for Isen and I couldn't really commit. Ughhgwhdhs I just can't get over him."

Remi pulled him into a warm loving hug before Blyke got emotional. Blyke thought back deep into his time with Isen. There was really nobody like him. Chicago was probably treating him well judging him by his social media. He probably wasn't single and probably closer to living his dreams of becoming a news anchor. Oh how Blyke desperately wanted to forget about Isen, but couldn't. Isen was just that different.

"It's ok Blyke. Honestly I think you should really message him again, but if not, you'll surely get over him. You'll find someone even better than him." Remi assured and pat Blyke on the back. 

The two of them finished their lunch and waved goodbye to each other. 

————————————

It was late at night and Blyke was sitting in hit room doing homework. He got the sudden urge to go on his social media again, and saw new photos uploaded by Isen.

'Dang, he's really living the college party life there,' Blyke thought to himself. He scrolled through each photo and saw him with the same girl over and over again. 'Hold the fuck up are they da-' Blyke stoped himself before he could run a whole background check on her and find out her whole life story. Blyke set down his phone and turned back to his homework.

'I need to get over him,' Blyke thought to himself.

About an hour went by when he suddenly got a notification. Blyke picked up his phone and saw it was from Ventus. 

Ventus went to Wellston High among with him, Isen and Remi. He was known for being the couples goals with his girlfriend, Meili. Blyke and him knew each other through Arlo, another guy who had gone to Wellston. They both were pretty close friends and knew each other quite well. After high school, Ventus and Blyke lost touch just like most high school friendships did. The most interesting thing about Ventus was that he went to the same university as Isen did in Chicago.

Ventus: Hey Blyke!!!!!

Blyke: Hey Ventus!!! It's been so long since we last talked with each other.

Ventus: Yeah, I just suddenly felt like checking up on some old friends from high school. 

Blyke: Gotta recall dem high school memories :) Congrats on the engagement! I always knew you and Meili would marry each other.

Ventus: Haha yeah!! How's your life been back home in Wellston? 

Blyke: It's been kinda boring. I've already been everywhere and I know the whole place forwards to backwards. How's Chicago?

Ventus: Aww, I've been really wanting to go back to Wellston, I'm taking the next term off. Chicago is pretty cool! There's so many places to eat and so many things to do everyday. It can be kinda scary though with all the crimes that happen.

———————

Blyke looked at the screen and was hesitant to ask about Isen. He thought back to his conversation with Remi and him wanting to get over Isen. However, curiosity took over Blyke and he asked.

———————

Blyke: That's great!! Isen goes to your school doesn't he? How's he doing?

Ventus: Ahhh yes, Isen. Both of you guys were best buds back in high school. He's doing pretty ok. Last time we saw each other, he was a bit strange, but he was still as energetic as usual. 

Blyke: Ahh I see. Well I got to get back to studying, bye!!

Ventus: Bye! I'll make sure to visit you when I come back!

——————————

Blyke let out a deep long sigh. He didn't learn anything about Isen in the end, but according to Ventus, he had been acting strange. 

Blyke closed his laptop, turned off his lights and went to bed. 

'Hecking Isen. Why do I care this much?'


	3. Rivers

(Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. I ORIGINALLY HAD ANOTHER CHAPTER I WROTE, BUT I DIDNT LIKE IT SO I REWROTE IT BUT LOST MOTIVATION. I might upload the scrapped chapter later on though.) 

Blyke's mind became consumed with the thought of Isen over and over again. Majority of his thoughts were "nobody got me like he did" and "why do I still care". Winter break was coming up, Blyke wondered daily of Isen would come back. For the past two years they had been in university, Isen had come back, but Blyke never saw him. He'd sometimes send him a text being like, "hey how are you? Heard you're back home," but the conversation never went far. And over the summers, they had never been in Wellston at the same time. 

Blyke's feelings through out the years weren't as deep as they were in high school, but every now and then, he would get consumed into thoughts of Isen.

Blyke sat in the library with Elaine and Remi studying for finals. 

"Ahhhhhh I can't study for finals!!!" Remi complained. She closed her book and rested her head on it.

"It's not that bad Remi. Get your head back in the game," Blyke said. He pat Remi's head. 

"It'll be ok Remi, organic chemistry isn't that bad," Elaine said. She also put her hand on Remi's head and pat it.

Blyke opened up his phone again to social media stalk Isen again. He viewed Isen story to see that he had a plane ticket back to Wellston. Blyke quickly showed his phone to Remi.

"YO ISEN IS COMING BACK TO WELLSTON." Blyke said as loudly as he could in a whisper tone.

Remi snatched Blyke's phone. "HOLY HECK HE IS COMING BACK TO WELLSTON," Remi exclaimed. She showed the phone to Elaine and pat Blyke's back several times. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO REUNITE WITH HIM!"

"NO," Blyke exclaimed. 

—————————————

That night, Blyke and Remi pulled up to an arcade to meet up with Arlo, Cecile and another friend of theirs named Zeke. 

Blyke stepped out of Remi's car and glanced up at the arcade. Him and Isen had gone there a lot back in high school. It was one place they would go that usually would always have someone from school, but they'd cover up their relationship by pretending they were just going as friends. Everyone would believe them because they were really close.

Remi starred at Blyke the whole time he was daydreaming. She clapped in his face to wake him up from his zoning out. 

"WHAT REMI!!!" Blyke yelled easily scared.

"YOU DO NOTHING BUT ZONE OUT!!!!!!!!!" Remi exclaimed in her most "brooooooo" voice.

"LET ME ZONE OUT IN PEACE GEEEZ!!!!!" Blyke exclaimed while stepping out the car. Blyke looked at the entrance to see Arlo outside on his phone waiting for them.

"ARLOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Remi yelled. She excitedly waved her arm and ran to him. 

"Calm down Remi, you talk like you haven't seen me in years," Arlo sighed. He crossed his arms and stained at the two in the most disappointed look. "Alright, we have a table for you guys, come on it."

Remi and Blyke stepped inside with Arlo leading the way to their table. Remi and Zeke sat there on their phones like the typical generation they're in.

Arlo was in Wellston because he decided to take the quarter off. He went to school abroad, but found it a little stressful for himself. Cecil on the other hand was here to visit her family. She went to school in New York City planning to become a journalist. Zeke, Blyke didn't really know anything about Zeke so he was just there in Wellston.

Blyke day there just waiting for food, Cecil was up at the stand ordering it. 

"Yo," Zeke spoke. 

"Hey Zeke," Blyke responded. He glanced at Zeke and back to the wall.

"How've you been? You go to school at Wellston University right,” Zeke asked. 

“Yeah, I do. I didn’t really feel like going out of state so I just thought I’d just stay in Wellston,” Blyke said. 

“Oh that’s cool, I go to New Bostin University in the next town over, we should hang out sometime, Ive been feeling quite bored at New Bostin.” Zeke said. He sat back and closed his eyes.

Everyone else spent the rest of the night playing games. Remi and Arlo got really competitive at playing all the games with each other. While playing the basketball game, it turned into them throwing the balls at each other out of anger. Cecile was out playing the coin pusher games and cheating by shaking the pusher a lot. Zeke stood with Remi and Arlo filming them and laughing along. Blyke sat back and watched the whole thing.

Blyke was sipping some Coca-Cola and slipping some fries from time to time. Cecile came walking back to their table and sat down.

“Hey Blyke,” Cecile waves. She grabbed her  
cup and started drinking it.

“Bored of the games already?” Blyke asked.

“Yeah, I got a lotta tickets, I’ll probably just give it to some kid,” Cecile spoke.

“So what brings you back to Wellston?” 

“I’m on break and decided to visit my family again. And... there’s a Wellston High School reunion.” 

“WHAT!!!!”


	4. Chapter Three: Ringing

Isen and Blyke had been friends ever since they first met freshman year. They hung out with each other, talk a lot to each other, and could go deep into conversation with each other. 

"Morning Blyke," Isen said that morning greeting him. Blyke had his hand out signaling a hello and walked by. 

Lunch time came around and they sat together in their usual group consisting of Remi, John, Seraphina, and Arlo. 

"I'll be dead before class starts hhnngngnngnf, todays not it," Remi groaned. She had herself flopped on the table. 

"Hey, I say we should all do something together once exams are over," Seraphina suggested while staring down at her phone. 

"Not a bad idea, I say bowling," Arlo spoke.

"Mmm no, I think eating at one of those super pricy restaurants is the go," John laughed. 

"No, KARAOKOE!!!" Isen exclaimed. He was very loud and this lead to a few people near by glancing at him with a bothered look.

————————

Today was the day of the gathering. It was being held at some guy name Terrence's vacation house. Blyke was getting ready at his place along with Remi.

"So what the HELL is the appropriate wear for a party that will probably have drugs and alcohol?!?!?!" Blyke exclaimed. He had a suit and tie in one hand and the other was a hoodie and sweatpants.

Remi let out a huge laugh and immediately snatched them away. "Absolutely not!! This is what happens when you stay home all day and you're not out to see the world," Remi smiled while digging through his closet. "Just go with something casual, but not your current style, it's kinda boring."

"Say what now!!!! At least I keep my body healthy and I didn't peak in high school unlike you did," Blyke coughed. He immediately turned around and checked the other side.

"Um I'm not the one who hasn't been happy ever since I dated my ex from high school," Remi sarcastically called out. Blyke dramatically slumped over feeling betrayed by Remi.

"AHHH IM JUST KIDDING I DIDN'T MEAN THAT,"

"hOW COULD YOU!!1!1!1!!1" Blyke dramatically yelled in a very fake tone. "Haha but ouch..." 

"Well it's true... just wear these."

Remi tossed some a tank top and just some shorts. Blyke went to the bathroom and put them on. 

"Alright lets get going, you don't wanna miss out on seeing your mans!!!!"

———————

Remi and Blyke pulled up to the vacation house, it was by a fancy smancy lake. The vacation house was huge and pretty modern looking, from the looks of it, the backyard had a pool.

Blyke stepped out of the car. 

"Okay, let me get one thing straight... are you SUREEEEEE Isen's going to be here??" Blyke asked.

"Um not 100%, like I said, I had a conversation with him the other day and he asked if I were going. He didn't give me a clear answer though hahahahahahaha..." Remi sighed. Blyke face palmed his head and shook it. Remi, glancing around his reaction immediately spoke back. 

"HEY!!!! There's still a chance he'll be here, and if he's not here, you'll probably find someone new here and you'll stop being a shut in!!!!" 

"Haha whatever, all I've got on my mind is where the hell is Isen at so I can't say I'll even have fun," Blyke responded. The two of them walked in.

The sound of loud terrible rap music flooded Blyke's ears. 

"OI WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS TRASH!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"ITS MY MIXTAPE BROOOO," Holden exclaimed. 

Remi has gone off to get some vodka and Blyke was standing alone with a solo cup of soda. He continuously glanced around for Blyke, but only saw the faces of his ex high school classmates dancing, making out, doing drugs, playing cup pong, and drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"HEY BLYKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Seraphina exclaimed. Seraphina was very drunk. The party had started an hour ago and this was how she was. 

"Oh my God Seraphina, how many drinks have you add??" Blyke asked. Seraphina lost her balance and fell onto him. 

"UmmmMmmmMmm, a lot haha!!!!!!" Seraphina laughed again. "What's with the gloomy look?!?!? It's a party!!! Let's have fun!!!!" 

"Haha, have you seen Isen anywhere??" Blyke asked still looking around.

"Isn't he still in Chicago?!?" Seraphina responded.

'Yeah... he might just still be there' Blyke thought to himself. It had been three hours by then and he hadn't seen Isen show up. The party was going on for many more hours, and Blyke was getting tired. He searched around looking for Remi, but decided to leave just without her. 

Just as he was finding his stuff, he saw the big ol' bottle of Hennessy lying on the table. He was deep in his thoughts and bothered by Remi's words about how he never really had much fun. He sat down and poured himself a shot of it.

"Ack!! This stuff is GROSS!!!" Blyke said. Nothing changed that much after he downed the shot. However he still feel the buzz of comfort. 

A brown haired, green eyed boy approached Blyke who was sitting at the table comfortably in his own thoughts. Blyke looked up and saw him with his own glass of rum. It was Terrence, the guy hosting the party 

"Hey," Terence said. He smiled and pulled a chair next to him.

"Hey, nice party you got here," Blyke responded. He poured out another shot and downed it. 

"Wow, you seem to be holding your alcohol pretty well." Terrence commented. He took another sip of his drink and set it down. "The nights beautiful, everyone's having fun, I have an empty room if you're down to hang out a bit in there."

"Um WHAT!!?!?!??" Blyke thought. He immediately panicked. Nobody has ever said anything like that to him and he has never really been involved with anyone but Isen. Terrence had a relaxed look in his eyes which gave him the idea that he probably talks like this all the time.

"Um hahahahah, I'm not into that sorrry!!!" Blyke stuttered. 

Terrence glances back at him and nodded. "Alright understandable, but at least let me have your number." Blyke agreed to that typed it in. 

Feeling a bit uncomfortable after that conversation, he decided to walk out and find the exit. The energy at the party was starting to bother him. All of his old classmates whom seemed very innocent were all partying hard. In one corner, he saw one of his acquaintances who was quit shy and passive in high school snorting coke. In another, he witness Arlo and John jokingly pole dance on the random pole just in the smack middle of the living room. 

"IM DONE, NEVER AGAIN," Blyke thought to himself. He got closer to the door where people were leaving and entering back in. 

In almost a slow motion like sensation, Blyke felt someone familiar walk through the door and right past him. Orange hair, red eyes, and a jacket in another. Many people who were close to the door immediately started screaming at the sight of them, their friend they hadn't seen in so long. Of course, it was none other than Isen who had walked through the door.


	5. Chapter Four: Hit

"AHAHHHAHHHHHH REMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Blyke exclaimed as he found her sitting at a small table outside in the backyard chit chatting with some of their old classmates. 

"Hey Blyke what's up, dont tell me you've found prince charming already," Remi laughed and slapped his shoulder and she took another sip from her solo cup. Because he has such an angry resting face, he glared at Remi like he was gonna break a wall. But Remi knew what his face really meant and so she left her friends goodbye and took Blyke to a place where they could be alone.

The two of them were still in the backyard, but further from the crowd. Loud music still could be heard, but it was a faint sound. 

"Isen's inside and I have many scenarios on what to do, but I'm feeling so much anxiety from figuring out how I'll talk to him. After all, he's the one person I can say I really like, but did he really like me as much as I did? We're broken up, but it was all because he left for Chicago. What if all the people there are so much better than Wellston. F*cking hell," Blyke spewed. He had his hands against his face and jumped around to help him process everything going on. Remi on the other hand stared back in absolute confusion.

"Boi I'm too drunk to understand anything you just said, but shoot your shot. You can't put your years of being an absolute simp to waste, just do it." Remi poked. 

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME HFNSND," Blyke whined. 

Remi giggled and grabbed Blyke's hand dragging him into the house. The loud noise of Beyoncé's song Drunk in Love boomed into Blyke's ears. Blyke could feel the whole mood change in the house. The last song had everyone going all crazy and hyper, but this song made everyone go slow and flirty. Passion was in the air that night.

Remi still had Blyke in her hands searching for Isen. The more they walked, the more Blyke turned a little shaky. The vacation house was quite big and considering the huge crowd, it was hard to navigate through. Still walking around, Blyke stopped Remi next to the table and turned around.

"Yo come on, you gotta go get your mans," Remi laughed. She peaked over at Blyke's side and he poured himself a shot of the Tequila sitting on the counter. Blyke immediately downed it.

"Yeah let's go." 

—————

Cigars on ice, cigars on ice

Isen sat in front of drunk Arlo and John having a pole dancing competition. 

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR 'I'M SO RESPONSIBLE AND BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU'!!!! DAFUQ DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING TRYING TO GO AGAINST ME, THE KING OF ALL POLE DANCING," John exclaimed. His face was flushed red, his hair was messier than usual and he was tired. Arlo glared back at him and laughed.

"Who cares, I was always this cool."

Arlo and John continued to spew things at each other back and forth, others couldn't help but watch and laugh including Isen. Their rivalry dates back to high school, it was mostly friendly and never went serious. High school was great, it was nice for Isen to see everyone again, but someone was missing. Someone that would enter Isen's mind from time to time after high school ended. Isen decided to take a shot to that and sat back and enjoy the night. 

Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill

Remi and Blyke made their grand entera ce and Isen immediately glanced up. Remi's expression was excited and Blyke avoided making eye contact with Isen at all.

"ISENNNNNN, IT'S BEEN SOO LONG!!!" Remi exclaimed as she immediately walked up to him and gave him a big hug. Isen hugged her back.

"It really has been," Isen smiled at her. He glanced over to Blyke who was still not looking at him stood behind them awkwardly. 'I guess he doesn't want to talk with me, makes sense after all things ended on weird terms.' 

"Let's sit down and catch up!!" Remi said completely forgetting that the reason why she and Blyke found Isen was to get them together again. Blyke stared at them for a moment and didn't want to interrupt. 

Flashing lights, flashing lights 

'Oh my God, oh my God... Isen is here. What the hell do I do...' Blyke panicked again. Isen and Remi were sitting just a couple feet from him, but he couldn't bring himself to sit next to them. Blyke was jealous of Remi, she was able to just easily sit herself with him and talk. Made sense though since she didn't have to break up with him and go through an awkward phase of being obsessed for a long time. Blyke was ready to turn around and find somewhere new to chill, but then Remi called him.

"BLYKKKEEEE, sit down with us!! Join our conversation!!" Remi exclaimed waving her hand to him. Isen and him finally made eye contact, but Blyke still couldn't move.

You got me faded, faded, faded

'I need another drink,' Blyke thought as he took a shot of the nearest drink to him. He walked over to Isen and Remi and sat himself down next to Isen's other side. Blyke felt the alcohol kick in and his body felt light. He never liked drinking, but this was a different feeling for him. His thoughts went more at ease. Remi gave him a thumbs up as she stood up.

"I'm going to go over to the other side, I'll be right back," Remi giggled. Isen nodded and turned to Blyke. 

Baby, I want you, na na

"Hey," Isen smiled at him. That smile shot Blyke through the heart. Isen always had a nice smile, one that only he ever got to see. 

"Yo," Blyke said back. Blyke subconsciously moved his hair behind his ears, a habit that he only ever did when flustered. 

John and Arlo were in the background still having their dispute. "You suck!!" "No you suck!!" The two of them would continuously throw at each other drunk. Blyke glanced at them for a hot moment and then back to Isen who didn't keep his eyes off him. If he were not drunk, his heart would be pounding, but he felt a calmer.

"Glad I got to see you tonight, how have you been doing tonight?" Isen said. Blyke answered talking about how he had just been dealing with the usual college life, being broke, and having fun. He was aiming to become an engineer so he didn't have to try so hard. Blyke talked on and on, he was starting to get even more comfortable with Isen's presence. Isen was a good listener, he listened to everything Blyke had told him and gave him his input. To Blyke, their conversation felt like nothing had ever happened to them, they were talking like how they did in high school. No romance, just friendship. 

While talking the entire time, the two of them were continuously filling up their cups with alcohol and drinking them. While left together on the couch, 30 minutes had passed. 

"Chicago's great! No, I'm kidding it sucks," Isen admitted. He sighed and grabbed a cup and took another drink.

"Then maybe you should've stayed here," Blyke muttered hoping half and half if Isen could hear him.

"I hated it here too, seems like I'll never find my place anywhere," Isen said again. Blyke raised an eyebrow at that comment. Blyke couldn't remember if Isen had ever vented to him about hating Wellston. Well it wasn't like he could remember anything, his body was woozy. The party was still ongoing, despite being Blyke being there for a long time. Eventually after talking back and forth the two of them reached boredom. Blyke was disappointed nothing romantic had happened between the two of them, but then Isen had an idea.

"Let's join them!" Isen said as he pointed at a corner where people plaid cup pong. Blyke was hesitant. He knew his body, and he knew that all alcohol did was calm his nerves down and make him more talkative, but he never went crazy. However he had a lot just before he talked to Isen so drinking way more would eventually lead to him getting a terrible hang over. But the look on Isen's face was so attractive, Blyke couldn't leave him alone.

Little did the two of them know that after many games of cup pong and taking shots, Blyke was too drunk to go home. His legs were shaky and his head hurt. Isen couldn't find Remi anywhere and was left no choice, but to take him back to the place Isen was staying at for the night.


End file.
